


A Wade Thing

by lordjenjen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short fics are my specialty, first actual spideypool fic, weird since i love me spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Wade has some weird quirks. Peter still loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that, even though I love the pairing, I have not written a Spideypool fanfic. There are many reasons for this, one of them being, my other ships have no fics where as this one has, perhaps, too many. SO WHAT'S ONE MORE!?
> 
> Here you have it, my one and only legit Spideypool.

A Wade Thing

 

Peter looked at the pile of growing dishes and began rubbing his temples. 

He knew he asked Wade to do them.

He knew Wade had heard him and acknowledged his request.

Yet here they sat. Three days later. Wade hadn’t been out of the house in those three days either. Peter, on the other hand, had been in the middle of finals, swinging around saving people and getting his ass chewed out by Jameson.

“Wade.”

“Yes, my love? My sugar nugget? My sexy…”

“Why aren’t the dishes done?” Peter asked cutting him off. He knew Wade could call him pet names for hours just to distract him.

“Well, honey, you insist on doing the shopping because you don’t want me to spend too much…”

“What does this have to do with the dishes Wade?”

“I’m getting there. Because you have to be cheap, you bought that. I won’t use that…. That brand of dish soap.” They way Wade said brand, Peter could swear that it had personally killed everyone he loved.

Peter walked over to the sink and picked up the bottle of soap. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Wade. “You won’t use Ajax dish soap?”

“No I will not use Francis dish soap.”

“GOD DAMN IT, WADE! It’s fucking soap! It was on sale! Why the hell do you hold such a grudge against this god damn brand?”

“Because it promotes douchebaggery through name alone.”

Peter slammed the bottle of soap down and marched out of the apartment, angrily mumbling to himself to the closest store. Peter flung open the door, scaring the poor person behind the counter, and made a beeline for the cleaning supplies. He inspected each name carefully. He refused to pay $6 for a bottle of Dawn. Pamolive was just as expensive. Sun? No, Wade broke out from both the Sun and the soap. Peter’s eyes roamed the dish soaps, trying to find one that Wade couldn’t hold a grudge against simply from it’s name and wasn’t going to cost him an entire day's worth of meals. 

Finally Peter spotted one. His Spanish was rusty but he was pretty sure Salvo was nothing Wade could find offensive. Hell, Wade might actually like it simply because he liked a lot of Mexican things. Peter paid the man and made his way back to the apartment. He was surprised Wade was standing in the same spot. Peter walked to the sink and slammed the new bottle down and removed the offensive one, placing it under the sink. He would use it when he did dishes.

“Is this better?” Peter asked gesturing to the soap.

“Oh honey, you shouldn’t have!” Wade pulled Peter into a hug and kissed his forehead. “All is well. Now go study and I’ll have these done in jiffy.”


End file.
